Under The Cloudy Sky
by Aion Laven Walker
Summary: Aku ingin senyumannya kembali... Apakah langit kelabu dapat mengabulkan permintaanku ini?  Pair: Sebastian x Ciel. Shounen-Ai. No Flamer please!


**Disc: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso**

**Halo… ini fanfic Kuroshitsuji pertama atashi nih. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan ya.**

**Pair: Sebastian x Ciel (pastinya!)**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Shounen- ai, ending spoiler, beberapa miss- type mungkin…**

**

* * *

**

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Under The Cloudy Sky**

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Langit berwarna abu-abu yang begitu kelam_

_Membuat hati turut bersedih_

_Mengingatkan kepada dunia yang kejam dan tidak bersahabat_

_Mengingatkan akan perasaaan 'kesepian'_

xoxoxoxxox

"Tuan muda?"

Suara sang Butler abadinya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Ciel Phantomhive dan Butlernya, Sebastian Michaelis, sedang berada di bukit yang cukup jauh dari kota London. Sudah tiga hari mereka meninggalkan semua yang mereka miliki. Sudah tiga hari… sejak Ciel terbebas dari ikatan-ikatan yang sesak dalam hidupnya. Bocah berumur 13 tahun ini tidak menyesal menjadi iblis, bukan mati lalu jiwanya dimakan oleh Sebastian. Walaupun menjadi iblis, tetapi pada akhirnya dia dapat menghirup udara kebebasan. Memang egois… tapi… adakah manusia yang tidak egois?

"Tuan muda, sebaiknya anda memakai jaket anda. Udara semakin dingin."

Mata birunya memandang sosok Butler abadinya yang sedang memakaikannya sebuah jaket hitam. Iblis yang menjadi Butlernya itu sekarang berbeda… Tidak ada lagi senyuman di wajahnya, kedua mata kemerah-merahannya berubah menjadi sayu, kelakuannya terhadap Ciel pun berubah total… tidak lagi menggodanya seperti dulu…

Ciel tahu kalau itu karena kontrak mereka. Karena Ciel menjadi iblis, maka Sebastian tidak dapat memakan jiwanya… padahal dia sudah menahan rasa laparnya akan jiwa manusia selama tiga tahun, hanya untuk mendapatkan jiwa milik Ciel. Tapi semua itu sia-sia karena kontrak mereka masih ada. Sebastian pada akhirnya menjadi Butler milik Ciel untuk selama-lamanya… mirip seperti kutukan abadi seperti yang Sebastian katakan.

"Tuan muda? Ada apa?"

Tanpa Ciel sadari, dia telah memandang Sebastian cukup lama. Tidak hanya itu, warna matanya ternyata sudah berubah menjadi merah darah. Diapun segera memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengubah warna matanya menjadi biru kembali.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan beberapa hal saja."

Sebastian tidak bertanya lagi. Dia hanya melihat gerak-gerik majikannya itu yang agak aneh. Ciel telah terbebas dari kutukan abadi, sedangkan dia terkena kutukan abadi. Sebenarnya sikap diamnya selama ini karena Sebastian bingung akan perasaannya sendiri.

Kenapa dia mati-matian menginginkan jiwa bocah egois itu? Kenapa dia berusaha melindunginya? Kenapa dia tidak merasa keberatan menjadi Butler bocah itu untuk selama-lamanya?

Claude bilang kalau dia terlalu 'terikat' dengan majikannya itu. Apakah itu benar? Bukankah dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai 'makan malam'… tidak lebih?

"Sebastian! Untuk apa kau diam mematung seperti itu?"

Majikannya yang egois itu memanggilnya. Ya… dia hanya bocah 13 tahun yang egois… tetapi menarik. Dia adalah manusia pertama yang menarik perhatiannya… yang membuatnya tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Mungkin ini tidak dapat disebut cinta… karena iblis tidak mengenal apa itu cinta. Tetapi yang pasti, ada suatu perasaan yang ada di dalam jiwanya itu yang membuatnya ingin selalu berada di sisinya, selalu melindunginya.

Langit biru yang cerah berubah menjadi abu-abu. Awan mendung segera mendekati ke arah mereka. Sungguh suasanya yang kelam. Tetapi… Ciel hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Entah kenapa… ini membuatku tenang. Hembusan angin yang sejuk sebelum hujan ini begitu menenangkan… seakan-akan menyejukkan hati."

Iblis muda itu lalu berbaring di atas rerumputan lalu menyuruh Sebastian ke sisinya. Tanpa rasa curiga, Butler berpakaian serba hitam itu segera menuruti perintah tuannya. Tanda diduga, ketika Sebastian berada tidak jauh darinya, Ciel tiba-tiba meraih dan merangkul tangan Sebastian lalu dijatuhkan ke atas rerumputan. Sekarang posisi Ciel berada di atas tubuh Sebastian yang masih kaget akan kelakuan tuan mudanya itu.

"Kau sudah tiga tahun ini bekerja dengan keras. Sekarang kau boleh beristirahat. Sesekali bersantai seperti ini… aku izinkan."

Menatap senyuman kecil dari tuan mudanya itu, Sebastian benar-benar tidak bisa menduga isi dari kepalanya lagi. Benar juga… sudah tiga tahun… rasanya cukup lelah juga, walaupun bukan secara fisik. Akhirnya senyuman di wajah iblis itupun kembali.

"Kalau begitu… bolehkan saya memelihara seekor kucing?"

Wajah Ciel dari kaget berubah menjadi cemberut, tetapi di baliknya dia senang karena iblis miliknya itu sudah kembali seperti dulu lagi.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau aku ini alergi kucing. Tapi… kalau cuma satu… mungkin tidak apa-apa. Yang penting jangan dekat-dekatan kucing itu padaku!"

Sebastian hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lakunya. Bahkan setelah menjadi iblis pun, alergi dan penyakit asmanya tidak bisa hilang. Sekali lagi, Sebastian kembali dikejutkan oleh kelakuan tuan mudanya. Tanpa peringatan, tiba-tiba saja Ciel mencium pipi Butlernya itu… walaupun untuk waktu yang sangat singkat. Iblis kecil itupun wajahnya langsung memerah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di _coat_ milik Sebastian.

"… Kau… jangan bersikap 'kosong' seperti 3 hari belakangan ini. Itu terasa menjijikan. Ini perintah, Sebasian Michaelis!"

Senyumnya semakin melebar sambil memeluk tuan mudanya itu.

"Yes, my lord…"

xoxoxoxxox

_Walaupun kelam… tetapi indah…_

_Asalkan kau ada di sisiku selamanya_

_Kita berdua… untuk selama-lamanya…_

xoxoxoxxox

* * *

**Read and review! XD**


End file.
